Freeing Your Demons
by Nettlez
Summary: Oneshot. Remy has betrayed Rogue for the last time. How will she exact her revenge? Very Angsty


Disclaimer: I do not, nor have ever owned X-men. And if i said i did, would i honestly be sued? Cause if i was, seriously i would think you are so stupid.

So here is my next story. Very Angsty **Anti-** Romy! I did write this story before but i have remade it, and changed it slightly.

The bold italics is the lyrics of the song. Its based on the song _Teardrops by 411_. Dunno why i picked thta, just kinda went with the story.

**Freeing your Demons: **

Rogue entered the room in which she shared with her fiancée. She was about to throw her stuff onto the bed, when she noticed two large bumps hidden under the duvet. Rogue looked down upon the man she had once loved. He had cheated her one to many times.

_**Too many times you crossed the line,  
but you came crawling back to me,  
Sayin 'We can be friends, it's not the end'  
tryin to fix it with sorry,**_

Remy was sprawled out on his and rogues bed, only it wasn't rogue he was lying with. This wasn't the first time Rogue had been in this situation, but it was to be the last.

"Chere, it don't mean any'tang." Remy pleaded, jumping out of bed trying to hide his modesty. This just repulsed Rogue even more, she wouldn't cry over him again. He didn't deserve to have another tear shed over him.

"Get out" Rogue demanded in a venomous tone. The blonde girl quickly got up and dressed, giving Remy a quick wink and escaped the room. Rogue was furious, no way was she going to let Remy get away with this. Remy grabbed rogue at the waist and begged on his hand and knees, looking up to her. Rogue simply threw his hands away, causing him to fall over.

_**you'd cheated, you'd lied, you'd made me cry,  
left me alone with no affection,  
now look at you broke, I hope you choke,  
You know you're tears and all you're tension,** _

Remy lay on the floor for a second, Rogue had forgiven him all the other times, but this time was different. This time she wouldn't take any of his sorry excuses or his manipulative ways. Rogue looked at him on the floor, with nothing but disgust in her eyes. Her heart was not breaking for him, as he had successfully done that the last time she'd found him with some floozy.

"But chere, PLEASE, I love you." Remy prayed, getting up and advancing on Rogue. But she simply shrugged it off.  
"Well perhaps you shudder thought a that 'afore you got some hussy."

_**He'll take you're heart, (he'll take you're heart, he'll take you're heart)  
Destroy each and every part, (each and every part)  
Even calling in the dark  
'Cos he's dangerous, (oooooooo) and then he's dangerous, (oooooooo)**  
_

Remy looked Broken, clinging onto Rogue, praying, begging that she wouldn't leave. But she showed no emotion towards him, she simply batted him away, telling him to leave.

"Please Rogue, PLEASE, Remy be sorry, now how about we get back to bed." Remy said slowly putting an arm around Rogue, ushering her towards the bed. She couldn't believe it, she had just found him sleeping with some girl and he was trying to get her back into bed with him.

"Your sick, screwed up. Ahm never gunna be with you again, I told ya the last time, ah aint gunna tell you again, now LEAVE!" Rogue replied calmly, she wasn't going to let this jerk win her over. Remy looked dejected at her, almost like he was crying, his red on black eyes seemed glazed over, he couldn't believe it, rogue was throwing him away.

_**Teardrops, come again,  
I can almost feel your pain,  
I never ever thought the day would come,  
when I would be the lucky one,  
To see you hurt,  
To see you cry,  
Gives my soul a natural high  
Think about the times you walked on me,  
Your teardrops came to set me free.** _

Rogue just looked at his pitiful attemp to get her to forgive him. He had hurt her too much for her heart to bear, she was over him. Never again would he hurt her, never again would she love him.

"Please chere,Remy promise, never again. I love you, you mean de world to me. dat girl didnt mean any'ting." Remy cried."Please forgive me cher, i dunno what to do wid out ya."

Rogue couldnt help but smile a little at this, the great Remy Lebeau begging her on his hands and knees. Rogue walked towards him and lifted his face to meet her own. She kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled sweetly at him.  
" Ahm sorry sugah, but you hurt me too many times, now its ma turn." And with that Rogue punched him in the gut, which caused him to fall back and cry out in pain.

_**You seem to bring the pain and once again,  
I'm out the situation,  
You were about to hold me down  
You were the cause of my frustration,  
Now I see you cry,  
you wipe your eyes,  
You promised me you've changed,  
but in the end you're still the same  
How can the player change his game?**_

"Lahke you would ever change Gambit, always the ladies man, ahm just a challenge to you, you get some sick pleasure in seeing me hurt?" Rogue asked his slumped over body, she then kicked him in the stomach.

"Please chere, i never meant to hurt you." Remy winced.

"Ah think its too late for that Cajun." Rogue looked at him, he appeared to be so weak and fragile. Not even worth her time, he was a user, a loser, he would never give up his ways. If she forgave him, a week later he would be jumping back into bed with women, causing her even more heart ache. She wouldnt let him do that to her, she gave him a final glance and started to walk out the door.

_**He'll take you're heart, (he'll take you're heart, he'll take you're heart)  
Destroy each and every part, (each and every part)  
Even calling in the dark  
'Cos he's dangerous, (oooooooo) and then he's dangerous, (oooooooo)**_

Remy glanced over at the retreating figure. His eyed blazed with fury. No woman left the great Remy LeBeau, prince of thieves, self proclaimed King of hearts.No body walked away and turned their back on him. He pieced himself together and silently got up. Rogue turned the knob on the door and took one last glance at the first major Love of her life. Remy ran infront of her and blocked her exit.

"I dont tink so chere, You tink you can just kick Remy and he'd let you leave? Ah own you Rogue,and Remy not letting you leave" Rogue looked at him angrily, he was not gunna let her leave. Remy grabbed her fiercly and shoved her into the wall.He then leant down and spat "Ya didnt tink Remy would let you go so easily did ya? oh you did? shame" Rogue was trying hard not to shed a tear as he was holding her so tight.

"Remy, lemme go, or ah swear ah'll..."

"You'll what chere? doesnt seem like yo in a position to be sprouting orders?" Remy slapped her round the face, which hurt rogue more than she'd let on, she'd had enough of this abuse, so she scanned the room for an escape.

"Please Remy lemme go!"

"You made me do dis chere." Rogue screamed out, which just gave remy more pleasure, he enjoyed seeing the tables being turned, now it was her that was begging.

_**Teardrops, come again,  
I can almost feel your pain,  
I never ever thought the day would come,  
when I would be the lucky one,  
To see you hurt,  
To see you cry,  
Gives my soul a natural high  
Think about the times you walked on me,  
Your teardrops came to set me free.**_

Remy punched Rogue in the face and slapped her, each time Rogue winced and shed tears, how could this happen to her. It wasnt her fault, he was cheating on her, how did she deserve to be tortured because of it? Remy eyes glowed deep red as he hit her. Rogue wanted to throw up, he was worse than she had imagined, never before had he gone insane and started hitting her, never physical abuse. Rogue couldnt take it much longer, he was hurting her more and more, she couldnt let him do this to her.

_**He's In your mind,  
He's a shadow in the night,  
In his eyes there is no light,  
'Cos he's dangerous, and then he's dangerous**_

Rogue fell onto the floor with his last punch, and noticed she was near the dinning table. Remy walked over to her and went to grab her by the hair to pull her up, but she had something in her hand.

"What yo' tink yo' doin' chere?" Remy said as he noticed what she was holding. Rogue 's mouth formed a sadistic smile.

"Last time remy..last time" And with that she lunged into him, stabbing him, making a crimson liquid splutter all around.Rogue couldnt stop, not untill he was gone, she continued stabbing him, hearing him cry out each time, untill nothing was heard. Remy slumped down into an awkward position, leaving a trail of blood where he fell.Rogue stood up and looked down at her hand covered in blood, she dropped the knife and looked in total shock, what had she just done. She glanced at the lifeless, bloody form of her former lover, it looked like the remains of a massacre. She shuddered and leant on the side of the dinning table for support. Her clothes were drenched in blood, Remy's blood,she lifted her hand to her aching jaw, there would definatly be a few bruises tomorrow. Rogue glared again at remy's body, his eyes were wide open,glowing a dull red, matching the liquid that was oozing from his corpse, his eyes showed his pain and shock of being stabbed. Rogue felt her stomach churn at the sight, She walked over and cradled Remy's head, she ran her fingers along his face, then trailed her fingers along his eyelids, closing them. "_Ahm sorrah." _She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. She fiercly wiped it away, as she did so, she saw blood on her arm. Rogue lifted her arm to her head and realised she had a cut at the side of her face.This was from where Remy had hit her. Rogue got up remembering why she had stabbed remy, in protection of herself. She glared angrily at the body infront of her,once apon a time they had hada deep love for eachother. somewhere over thespace of a few years, that love and trust had disintergrated, Remy was no longer Remy, he had turned into Gambit. Rogue pushed all thoughts away and looked down at her blood stained hands, she then proceeded to the kitchen sink and began to wash them.

_**Teardrops, come again,  
I can almost feel your pain,  
I never ever thought the day would come,  
when I would be the lucky one,  
To see you hurt,  
To see you cry,  
Gives my soul a natural high?  
Think about the times you walked on me,  
Your teardrops came to set me free.**_

_

* * *

_

_Hope you liked it, _This was a challenge that someone set out for me, i had to write an anti romy where rogue ends up killing him. Lol i know not a very nice subject, but well i was bored and then i watched this crime drama on tv and they had this plot where this woman found her bloke cheating on her, then she murdered the guy. So i was like, yeha that kinda works.lol

_i know it waskinda angsty, really didn't makemuch sense, but meh, what can ya do, Some of you may feel i went overboard. But ah well._****

_Well toodles! Untill next time._


End file.
